


Feelings of Confliction

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, asshole! Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas tries to understand, really.





	

Lukas isn’t mean to Philip, well not that Lukas thinks so. He’s pretty caring if anything. Treats him nicely. Gives him rides to school, secret kisses in secluded places, holds his hand in the city. Nice.

Maybe he can be mean sometimes, hits him in school when Philip gets too close. Too suspicious. Lukas shoves him when Philip gets too snappy, up in the his face like he’s the alpha. There are times he has him forced up against walls when Philip needs to learn his place.  Lukas just gives him a steady look and a firm hand on Philips neck, stroking his jugular with a thumb. Philip always submits, it’s in his nature. He doesn’t do anything to purposely hurt Philip, just instincts tell him when he _needs_ to dominate.

 Like when hes got Philips on his back, staring up at Lukas with those big Lolita eyes. Looking so pretty underneath him being all vulnerable, tiny and submissive. He can’t help but wrap his hand right around his throat. Adds a little pressure to get Philip to squirm, Philip trusts him completely. Gives him half lidded eyes, and lets out tiny gasps when Lukas squeezes too tight.

Or when Philips on all fours, his ass high in the air with his pretty face buried in the pillows. Slick leaking down his slender thighs, his tiny briefs torn and pulled to the side. Lukas’s hips flush against his tight cunt, eight inches deep. Gets a grip on his boys beautiful brown locks and pulls. Makes Philip arch his back so beautifully, he uses his free hand to pinch his pink nipples. Tiny and sensitive.

Even when he lets his boy ride him Lukas ends up getting a mean grip on Philips small hips, and fucks deep. Till Philips too sensitive to even hold himself up, Falls forward and lets Lukas wrap his possessive arms round his waist. His hand pressing the omega flatly against his body so he can fuck as brutally as he pleases.

He might feel a tinge of unease, when he leaves Philip, his boy looking all empty and almost heartbroken. Something about the sadness in the omegas eyes does things to Lukas. Makes his belly twist with something awful. It’s as if he can sense the used feeling Philips experiencing, every time. He fights the internal pull to take care of the omega. To protect what’s his.

He can’t, he can’t. It’d be too risky, to let the omega get too comfortable. What if Philip started smelling like his? He sighs and gets off the bed, leaves Philip like he always does. Lukas forces himself to not look back. Not when he shuts Philips bedroom door, not even when he’s a half a mile away from the Torrance household.

-

It has been days since he has seen Philip, no text, no call. Nothing. Lukas tries not to pace but it is hard not to, with jealousy striking deep in his gut. He bets his omegas busy fucking a new alpha. _His_ omega.

 He thinks bitterly about the jocks that have been taking a liking to Philip in a way that makes Lukas want to crush their faces. He thinks about breaking any hand that goes near Philips waist or his ass. Feels the physical _need_ to punch any guy who sweet talks his boy. He thinks about the alpha who groped Philip in front of Lukas on Monday, he thinks about how hard he bit down on his own tongue. How angrily he clenched his fists because he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t smash the alphas face like he so badly wanted to. He held back. Knowing that reckless shit like that would get his secret out.

Lukas’s phone screen cracks the second it connects with the brick.

He reaches down to retrieve it off the ground. Annoyed, the alpha huffs at the damage and types a message on the broken screen.

_Text me back Philip._

_-_

Its been hours, three _long_ hours. Lukas groans, rubs his eyes roughly. Hes been lying pessimistically on his bed scrolling his Motocross videos view count, whilst waiting on a text from his boy. Nothing comes.

The second the clock on his phone ticks 7:03 Lukas is pushing himself up and off his dark sheeted bed. His agitation got the best of him, He grabs his motorbike keys.

_-_

The wind is cold on his cheekbones, it’s mid-February and the bitterness is still fresh in the air. With a thin layer of snow crunching underneath his bikes tires, he eyes the road. He’s speeding, probably going too fast. The heat pooling in his blood tells him otherwise, tells him to go faster.

He arrives a little past 7:13, he knocks aggressively on the wooden door. Lukas picks anxiously as his sleeve, foot tapping the floor. Blood thrumming underneath his skin, like a steady drum.

Unsurprisingly, Philip opens the door.

The alpha tries hard not to look mad, not to look threatening. It doesn’t seem to work, Philips eyes already are widening at the tense look on Lukas’s face.

“So..” he begins, going off track. Taking in Philips appearance, He doesn’t look very pleased to see him, he just looks, tired. Hair all messy, slight purple rings under his pretty eyes.

Philip crosses his arms, watches him expectantly.

“You’ve been ignoring me, Last time I checked we were on good terms.”

The omega laughs, fucking _laughs_ and all the sound does is grate Lukas’s temper.

“Good terms? You mean fuck and leave?” Philip says disbelievingly.

The alpha pushes the omega inside, gets the door shut by roughly forcing the omega up against it.

“Lukas!” Philip gasps out warningly.

The alpha furrows his brows, Philip smells _different_. Smells _sweeter_.

He releases his grip on him immediately, stumbles back in shock. As if Philip burned him.

“your- your..” he can’t get out the words.

Philip spits them out through a fake laugh, “pregnant, yeah.”

It’s like ice water is dumped on him, filling his veins. They sit in silence for a couple seconds. He looks at Helens framed pictures, the knobs on their end table. The scuffs on Philips converses, anywhere but the Philip's doe eyes.

“Is it mine?” Lukas asks hesitantly.

Philip scoffs and pulls his knees to his chest, “course its yours, asshole.”

That seals the deal. Lukas is dead, his dads going to fucking kill him. He knocked up a sixteen year old male omega. Shit. He’s so fucked.

“when did you find out?” Lukas speaks hoarsely.

Philip seems to think about it for a second, before he says simply “Saturday." Anger flares back up in the pit of Lukas’s belly, “why didn’t you tell me then?” He even shoots an accusing look towards the omega.

Philip looks defeated, “because I knew you’d act like this."

Lukas mutters an “whatever” under his breath and stands up, he rushes to the door. Slamming it shut without bothering to see _his_ omega sitting heartbroken on the floor.  He pulls angrily at his jackets lapels trying to shield his upper chest from the abrupt cold air. The alpha kicks harshly at a few lone stones in the Torrance yard. When he reaches the curb, Lukas switches on his bike, and leaves.

Like _always_.

-

It’s been a month. A long month of Lukas pretending he wasn’t constantly thinking about Philip. A month full of kisses from roses unwanted lips. A month full of dread and regret.

He’d seen Philip in school a lot of times, sure. Just too quick glimpses in the halls, usually Philip ducking his head. Avoiding Lukas.

So Lukas gives him space, it’s frustrating. It doesn’t stop seeing him from being torture, smelling him is even worse. His pheromones are _so_ strong, sweet and enticing. The alphas and betas at their school are practically drooling over him and Lukas can physically _feel_ his patience wearing thin.

-

He gets a text from Philip at 1 in the morning.

_Come over, I miss you so much._

Lukas pulls on sweat pants quicker than ever.

-

Getting to Philips house quickly isn’t a problem. He’s far used to the ride. He jumps off his bike hurriedly, stomach filled with nervous excitement. Philip seems to have been waiting for him by the door because he cracks it open the second the Lukas is half way up his yard. Stood slightly before his doorstep, he speaks with a shy smile “hey”.

Philip doesn’t bother with a verbal response, just throws himself towards his alpha and cries. Lukas instinctively wraps his arms around him, comforts his angel while he sobs into his plaid shirt. He strokes gently up and down his back, till Philips just hiccupping tiny sobs.

“I missed you so mu-ch”, his words are choked into Lukas’s shirt, but they’re clear to the alpha's ears.

Philip lifts his head from Lukas’s chest, gives the alpha those lashes of his and murmurs “I can’t sleep”.

So Lukas takes him to bed, hikes Philip's thighs up and around his waist and carries him. Philip goes easily, feeling so safe in his alphas strong arms.

Philip unwraps his long legs from the alphas waist and lies back onto the soft sheets, watches Lukas tug off his sweats with half lidded eyes. Lukas runs a hand through his own hair, and grins at him. Philip. Always looking gorgeous, sprawled out on the bed innocently.  With that charming wavy hair, dressed only in a maroon hoodie and briefs. Crawling slowly up the bed, Lukas kisses his ankle, knee, thigh. Stopping to glance up at him, a silent question _can I?_.

Philip seems to understand, he nods. Slowly, Lukas slides the cotton of the hoodie up, Philip leans forward to help his alpha tug it off his arms. The omega settling back, Lukas just _stares_. It’s not that much has changed, it’s just the slight swell of Philips belly is making him feel all sorts of protective. He presses chaste kisses to Philips round belly, his smooth neck, his pink mouth.

Lukas brushes Philips brunette hair out of his face. Then kisses him again. Sliding behind him Lukas hefts Philips blankets up further on them. Philip feels much better, being around his alpha. Comforted by his intoxicating pheromones, makes him so _slick_ between his thighs.

Lukas, struggling to ignore Philips sweet scent, “ _sleep_ ” he whispers.

Philip closes his eyes.

-

_4:27 A.M_

Waking up he instantly feels wet heat all down his legs, and Lukas is hard, pressing into his thigh. He’s whimpering as he slides a hand down to press between his thighs, to see how wet he is. His hole was soaked and steadily leaking slick.

 Lukas wakes up from Philip grinding his ass onto his cock. Philip's making little whining sounds, “please alpha.” Philip presses his hips all the way back, soft ass flush on his erection.

He roughly pulls down Philip's briefs. Tugging them all the way off, he tosses them aside. Tentatively he strokes Philips thigh, pushing them apart. The alpha slides his cock between his cheeks, teasing the head over Philips cunt.

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin wet” he groans. Philip whines all high pitched when Lukas sticks it in him. Philips pussy was made for this, was made to take Lukas’s 8 inch cock. The alpha slams his hips roughly in and out Philips puffy hole. Philip’s making _all_ these pretty noises, squirming and whining when Lukas goes too deep. He looks down at his cock sliding in and out of his omega, how tight and tiny Philips cunt is. It feels amazing being balls deep in his princess.

 He presses his palm to Philips belly, “Feel me in you princess?”. Philip whimpers out a broken “yes daddy” clenches down hard and comes on his belly. The omegas thighs shake with oversensitivity as Lukas fucks him through it, thrusts into that sweet fertile pussy roughly. His cock jerks inside him. Filling his omegas belly with alpha sperm. He pulls out of his boy, gently strokes his hair. Lukas glides his hands softly down his back, till Philip stops whimpering.

He leaves briefly to pour him a glass of milk, and returns fast. Philip gives him a tired smile and sips it. Leaning back, Lukas outstretches his arm. “Come here sweetheart”, Philip reaches to the end table to place his cup, and slides down to settle into his embrace. Tightening his hold on the omega, he whispers into his hair “I love you, angel” and kisses his head.

“you promise you won’t leave?”

Lukas hesitates.

“do you?”

Lukas can’t leave, he never could.

“Yeah, I promise”. He nuzzles into the back of Philip’s hair, “I could never leave you, ever.”

Philip shifts his head to smile contently at him, but adds “and the baby?”

Lukas had thought about it, had even had dreadful nightmares about leaving Philip being a single parent. Cupping gently at Philips belly with his palm, he whispers.

 “We’ll figure it out, we always do.”


End file.
